


Karma's a Bitch

by valderys



Category: Misfits
Genre: Community: dark_fest, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valderys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisha’s not that good a girl. Who says she’s not been experimenting with her power? Everybody else has fucked things up - it’s kind of her turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: She's been touching him since the very beginning. He just doesn't remember - aka, Curtis wasn't the first ASBO guy "raped" by her.

It’s horrible really, and it’s silly - stupid and tragic, even. Because against all the odds, she ends up in an actual relationship with him, with Simon - cool Simon from the future, that is. Not their own buttoned-up creepy version of Simon. Alisha tries to tell herself it’s something different, of course. That she suddenly fell in love with him, or something. Or even slowly fell in love with him, or at least fancied him, this new muscled, intense version of their weird old Simon. And she doesn’t deny that as soon as she knew who he was, she was drawn to him, to the possibilities of him, to the shape he made in the world. When she discovered he was the only person she could touch without harm, then inevitably they fell into bed and into love, or at least lust. It’s a classic - she’s watched enough romantic films, late at night on Channel 4, or curled up with girlfriends and weepy dvds, to know.

But that’s not all it is - that’s not even the most important part.

She pretended proper reluctance at first, allowed him to show her his weird flat - or lair, more appropriately. She played hard to get, did Alisha. Like she should do - like any good girl would. Like a girl who hasn’t been touching anyone might - like someone who’s been getting off alone for all these months. She played someone sex-starved and lonely, and some of it was even true. But not all of it. Because she’s just not that good.

He doesn’t seem to notice. And that’s something that makes Alisha want to weep. Not the fact of what she does, not the way it makes her feel - dirty and used sometimes, but also comforted, a worm of secret pleasure wrapping her in its greasy coils. Playing with sex and power is something she’s always been good at, after all - and then she gets the Power as well? Of course she’s going to fucking use it.

But she wishes Simon had noticed. Either version of Simon, it wouldn’t matter - buttoned up Simon, or future Simon - but instead all they do is stare at her with huge loving eyes like puppy dogs, or particularly annoying children. It makes her want to scream sometimes. She thought Simon was cleverer than that, and it’s irritating to discover that he’s no better than any other man. He loves her, she knows, and she loves him too - sometimes. In their lair with its fucking creepy clocks, and rows and rows of photos that show _nothing real_. But in the end she was planning to leave him, to just walk away from the whole mess, because she couldn’t take his ignorance, or his naivety. She couldn’t stay with someone she had abused so easily, so casually, with a smile and a laugh, and for him to not even realise. For him to be too stupid to work out how pathetic and sick she really is. She just couldn’t stand that.

Then he kills himself for her, and she’s stuck with it. It’s so completely fucked up, but she laughs about it anyway, and she cries for him. Or maybe it’s the other way around. Because karma is a bitch, but Alisha can’t help but admire the symmetry. As a punishment it’s fitting. Back at the beginning, when she was playing with her Power, before she got together with Curtis, and even afterwards, it was fun to watch those buttons come undone, watch him shake and sweat and come apart under her touch. It was the sort of pleasure she imagines bullies feel, but it was guilt free, because he’d forget all about it. She could control him more easily than most, make him dress himself again, or get him to use his mouth on her without even undoing his own jeans. She abused Simon, over and over again, knowingly, cheerfully even, because she could - because she couldn’t stand to be alone. And he didn’t matter, did he? It didn’t matter if she raped him, or whatever. He _didn’t matter_.

But now he does. He saved her life. Will save her life. Fuck, it gets confusing. And she has to be nice to him, she has to play the proper girlfriend, and jolly him along, tell him he’s good in bed, when he’s actually shit without her Power to help him. She has to avoid all temptations, and keep him interested, and be that kind and caring person she knows she’s not - and it’s impossible. It’s worse than torture. She’s going to fuck it up.

Alisha keeps smiling, because she’s scared all the time. And because she deserves it, she knows she does. She looks at the clocks on the wall, all on zero, and knows how they feel. This is her punishment, forced to be the sweet flawless girl Simon thinks she really is, and to fake it perfectly. Because if she doesn’t. If she can’t persuade Simon to go back in time, ready to do all the things he needs to do...

Then she will die. It’s really very simple.

Karma’s a bitch, but Alisha’s on top of it. And she’ll stay there as long as she can.


End file.
